Fiber networks are known to provide high capacity, high speed data transmission. Several major companies such as Google and Verizon are investing in fiber networks in limited geographic areas and communities to provide improved data transmission services for their customers. One of the drawbacks to fiber networks is the significant installation costs and time required to install, especially in pre-existing neighborhoods and business areas. One of the most significant time and cost requirements when installing fiber networks relates to traversing roads. Typically, horizontal drilling is required to pass the fiber under the road. Passing the fiber above roads (e.g., using suspended lines) is another option, but is much less desirable. Opportunities exist for improving the cost and time requirements for fiber installation.